Habitación
by Yuzuki12Hotaru
Summary: La habitación de Dean también es la de Cas. Destiel. Fluff, niños y niñas.


**Título**: Habitación  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Spoilers**: 8x14  
**Ranting**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance. Fluff; que nos hace falta, criaturas de Dios.  
**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece y todos lo saben.  
**N/A**: Escribirlo o morir.

* * *

Castiel observa toda la habitación; se fija en las armas que decoran las paredes y en los objetos que están dispersos aquí y allá y que parecen antiguos (no tanto como él). También se fija en la foto donde un joven Dean aparece abrazado de su madre.

–Y, ¿qué te parece?– Dean está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos; se nota algo nervioso.

–Tienes un gran sentido del orden, Dean.

Dean sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Se acerca a la cama y se echa a un costado antes de palmearla indicando a Castiel que se acueste a su lado. El ángel obedece, se recuesta en la cama y deja que todo su costado izquierdo quede pegado al derecho del de Dean.

–Estaba pensando– empieza el cazador– que podríamos allanar una iglesia y traernos unas de esas estatuas de ángeles que tienen por ahí y colocarla en una esquina del cuarto. También podríamos pegar unas cuantas de tus plumas en el techo; ya sabes cuánto me gustan.

–Robarle a la Iglesia es pecado, Dean.

Dean suelta una risa por la nariz.

–Pensé que ya habíamos superado el tema de pecar y tal. Bueno, entonces podríamos traernos la estatua de algún cementerio.

–Dean.

El aludido sonríe ampliamente. Sostiene una de las manos de Cas, empezando a juguetear con sus dedos.

–Entonces podemos comprar un angelito en alguna tienda y colocarlo sobre la mesa, o algo. Y sí podríamos hacer un tipo de decorado con algunas de tus plumas. No es que quiera que te las arranques todas; sólo me gusta verlas.

–Dean– el ángel lo interrumpe antes de que siga hablando–. El cuarto está bien como está.

–Bueno, sí. Pero ya que éste también va a ser tu cuarto pensé que podríamos colocar alguna que otra cosa que lo demuestre.

Cas entrelaza sus dedos con los del rubio. Alza sus manos hasta su rostro para darle un pequeño beso.

–Me basta contigo. – dice, girando la cabeza para mirar a Dean.

Dean suelta una risilla antes de soltar la mano del ángel y apoyarse del mismo brazo, acostándose de lado para observar a Castiel.

–No sé de donde sacas esos comentarios cursis, Cas– dice mientras se inclina y da pequeños besos en su mejilla haciendo un camino hasta su boca–, pero creo que empiezan a gustarme.

Cas sonríe mientras gira su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los de Dean dándole un pequeño beso antes de separarse. Dean se acerca y le da otro. Cas le sostiene la nuca y le hala hacia abajo para seguir besándole de esa forma. Se mantienen dándose pequeños y suaves besos, sin necesidad de profundizar; ahora tienen un cuarto propio, tienen todo el tiempo que quieran.

–Dean– la inoportuna voz de su hermano llega desde la entrada del dormitorio–, nos estábamos preguntando cuando tendrías la decencia de prepararnos algo de comer.

El aludido se separa del ángel bajo él, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta. A un lado de ella está Sam, que los mira con descaro, y al otro está Kevin, que se le ve algo cohibido. El niño por lo menos tiene algo de vergüenza.

–Bien podrían prepararse ustedes algo. – gruñe con la intención de volver a besar a Castiel, quien sigue acariciándole la nuca.

–Pues – Sam se encoge de hombros sin moverse de la puerta–, no es que yo sea muy bueno preparando algún tipo de comida. Y no me parece que pongamos a Kevin a cocinar cuando hizo todo ese esfuerzo con lo de la tabla.

–Entonces conduce hasta algún bar y compra lo que más te guste. – Dean entierra su cara en el cuello de Cas y enredando una pierna con las de él, dando a entender que no piensa moverse de la cama.

–Vamos, Dean; no seas egoísta. – Dean no lo ve, pero está seguro de que su hermano tiene puesta alguna de sus famosas caras.

–Yo muero de hambre. – la voz de Kevin se suma a la protesta de Sammy.

Dando un lugar suspiro, Dean se incorpora para mirar a Cas, que sonríe suavemente (y Dean tiene ganas de morderle la sonrisa, pero se contiene). Se levanta de la cama tirando del ángel para que también se incorpore, y se dirige hasta la puerta esquivando a los dos intrusos.

–De acuerdo, – dice encaminándose por el pasillo que da a la cocina, sosteniendo la mano de Cas– pero en la noche los patearé si nos molestan.

–Ni se nos ocurriría pasar por aquí. – oye que dice el mastodonte de su hermano, y la leve risa de Kevin resuena mientras los siguen a la cocina.

Cas sigue sosteniendo su mano.

_**le fin**_

* * *

_¡Tenía que mencionar las plumas! Aunque yo quiero porno. xD _  
_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
